The Living Rose in the Mist of Death
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Can Tony fall in love? Can he actually listen to his father? Will this new villain be hard to beat? Please read and enjoy. Mostly Tony/Steve some Loki/Thor and Natasha/Clinton. This is kinda AU but its after the movie.


_It has been awhile that's for sure but I am going to continue writing stories and poetry. Anyway. Here we go and this is slash so if you don't like please do not read because I will not take any nasty comments today about the people I use in this story nor the fact that they don't belong together. We all know there is sexual tension between them if you have seen the movie. So without further ado please enjoy this story and it is after the avengers fight Loki. Poor Loki always getting his butt whooped lol anyway this is Ironman/Captain America and some Thor/Loki._

The wonder of a rose in the mist of death

After the Avengers had fought Loki, villains were practically coming out of the woodwork just to see what this group could do. This new villain, one they have never faced before and boy did she pack a hard punch.

Captain America asked Ironman who is closes to him, "Who is this woman and why is she fighting us?" He kicks one of her guards in the face.

Iron Man replied while throwing a guard in to a mob of her guards, "Her name is Venice supposedly. She can control this army she physically made with her mind. This is going to be a tough one."

They hear the Hulk roar and throwing soldiers against the buildings surrounding them. Black Widow was off to the side kicking some of the guards butts and Hawkeye was in an open area firing off arrows one by one. Thor and Loki were taking care of the soldiers that were in the air.

Loki had actually been brainwashed by the chitauri and after this had been proven on Asgard, their father let him return with Thor to help protect the earth. Since then Thor and Loki have been happy as lovers. Everyone on the team could see that and it was a surprise when their parents approved of their relationship.

Captain America finally had enough says, "Iron Man I'm going up there to end this. I am going to get close to her, cover me." Iron man nods and grabs his hand and flies straight up, going behind the mind controller. Iron Man drops Captain America on the building right behind Venice.

Venice turns and laughs before saying, "Did you possibly think I could not foresee this. I am Venice, a goddess of my people, the strongest, brightest, and future ruler of my world and soon this one." She sent a fire beam toward him and Capt. America was ready to put his shield in front of him but Ironman flew in front of him and took the purple/blue/red fire beam right into his heart.

Venice laughs and says, "Some man of Iron. I just hit his heart and everyone from my planet knows not many survive something like that. Humans are dull, creatures." She flew over by Ironman, not watching what happened to Capt. America, and just kept laughing. While she did this, she missed the shield coming up behind her and knocking her out. As she fell to the side, her soldiers fell as while.

Not watching the soldiers or the big tall green, blue hair alien fall. Capt. America ran to Ironman's side, "Tony?!" He says loudly. "Tony, talk to me!" He moves Tony's mask back to see his face. He can tell Tony is hardly breathing, and the Hulk, once again Bruce, was kneeling on the other side of Tony and checking him over. Steve, having pulled off his mask, had Tony's head in his lap.

Thor is holding Loki a little off to one side and Hawkeye is holding Natasha off on the other side while Bruce says, "We need to get him back to the tower. Thor will have to carry him and Clint and Natasha need to fly ahead and get the med care unit ready. Loki use some magic and carry Venice with you just be careful, make sure she is bound tightly." They each nodded and headed off to do what Bruce told them to do.

_At the tower_

Steve is pacing back and forth in front of the door to the med unit. Everyone else but Natasha who was in the room with Bruce kept watching him pace. Thor is holding Loki, who could not watch Steve pace back and forth is hiding his head in Thor's shoulder. Clint, who did not want to watch either, is working on new designs for his arrows while keeping an eye on the door.

Sometime later both Bruce and Natasha walk out talking softly before turning to their teammates. Bruce sighs and then says," We are going to be honest. Steve, we fixed what we could but we aren't if he is going to make it. Whatever she is and whatever she threw. She is very powerful and what humans have developed in the medical field may not be enough to save him. I am sorry."

Steven looks like he's about ready to cry and Natasha walks over and hugs him. Loki steps forward, while holding Thor's hand and says, "Venice is what they called The Blue Goddess. She is the youngest daughter and princess of the Vancies. A deadly warrior and considered the most beautiful of the 34 children her parents had. She fought her way to the top and literally killed her three oldest siblings to ensure her the throne. Thor at one point was considered for the oldest female until she was killed. She past her other siblings by outshining them at every turn except she challenged the oldest siblings for the throne in a family tradition to fight them in single combat. Three rounds each with their desired weapons. For the third oldest, rumor has it she had him poisoned by her very dagger or he was killed by assassins she had hired. No one really knows but the last test is to take over another world and rule them for however long." He laughs a little and smiles. "Once again someone picked the wrong planet. Earth is much stronger then the other worlds think."

Steve smiles at him, then frowns and turns to Bruce, "Can I please see Tony?" Bruce nods and moves out of the way, Steven practically rushes past him. Natasha, and Calvin slip off together while Bruce walks to his lab to hopefully find something else to help Tony.

The moment all the others walked off, Loki turned and held Thor, "I hate seeing Tony in there but I am glad it's not you Thor." Thor just hugs him and then they walk off toward their room hand in hand.

_In the recovery room_

Steve is by Tony's bed holding his hand and days, "Please, please do not die. We have only been together for about six months. I am not ready to let go. Please please I need you..." He starts crying..."I love you Tony..." He lays his head and cries into the sheets on the bed and wonders if Tony can even hear him. Tony has said so many times he does not do love but Steve still fell for him but this is the first time he has ever said this to Tony. He cannot help but wonder if it will be the last time as well.

_In Tony's Mind around the same time_

Tony is walking through a dark deserted place. There is no end to him. He looks around and then he sees a light coming toward him and it is the last person he expected is walking toward him holding something. Tony's father Howard comes walking toward with a rose and smiles at him. Tony shakes his head and starts to walk away from him. "Anthony," Howard says and surprisingly Tony stops in his tracks. "I am sorry for everything I have done and taught you." He stands right next to Tony. "I want you to know I love your mother so much. The only woman I ever actually loved. True love does happen and what you need to do now is listen." He hands Tony the rose. Tony takes the rose and smiles thinking of Steve. "If only I can see him one more time," Tony said to himself.

He sighs and then listens for awhile before he hears words from a voice he knows very well. Steve is saying, "_I love you Tony._" Tony hears that and smiles while looking at the red rose. Tony says, "A red rose represents love and I do love Steve too." He kisses the rose and he feels he is going to wake up soon.

Tony wakes up to find himself staring at the ceiling and at the same time he feels the bed move a bit. He turns to where he see Steve crying in his arms. Gently lifting his right arm, he pats Steve's head and says, "Steve, it will be ok. I promise."

Steve looks up with tears and a surprise face. He shouts, "Tony? You'll alive!" He hugs him gently since his left arm is in a cast. He is crying still but this time its because Tony is alive.

Tony looks at him and says, "I love you Steve. It is time you know that." He kisses Steven passionately. "I am not letting you go ever."

Steve, surprised says, "But you don't fall in love. What changed?"

Tony smiles and says, "One, you helped change me. Two, my father talked to me and three, I held a living red rose in the mist of death." Steve smiles and tells him once me how much he loves him. The other members of the team had come running with they heard Steve scream and watches them now with a smile as the two in front of them kiss passionately again.

_I am back again and I am hoping to have another some more stories up later or chapters for my multi chapter stories. I know I usually do cartoons but I wanted to do something different please enjoy and if it is to fluffy please deal. I just wanted to try something. Thank you and Heartofagoddess2009 is out!_


End file.
